Little Playthings
by mimzie
Summary: Just as Finnick's body was sold by Snow, Katniss and Peeta are to follow suit once they win their Hunger Games. Spending the night with the highest bidder makes them pawns in Snow's political game where one wrong move could be fatal.
1. The Playthings

**I am just after reading the Trilogy and I loved it! So I am new to this Fandom.**

**This story is based on what Finnick said about Snow selling his body in **_Mockingjay,_** so I am discounting the events of** _Catching_ Fire** and**_ Mockingjay. _**Instead this story picks up a few months after the Hunger Games and Victory Tour finish, there is no rebellion and Peeta and Katniss are being prostituted by Snow. **

**Hope you like.**

The image that the full length mirror reflected back to me was one of a stranger. I pulled the robe I had been provided with back on. It was almost a relief to cover up the ugly bruises that littered my body – why they all wanted it so rough I could never understand. Unconsciously, my fingers went to my neck where I could still feel the ghost of his fingers, choking me, completely subservient to him.

I gazed over my shoulder to where he lay snoring in the bed. How long until he requested me again? How long until I got another letter from Snow summoning me to this man's bed, or some others? Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire was quite the crowd puller.

I padded across the room, and gently closed the door behind me. If he woke he might decide he was ready for round three and that was something I was eager to avoid.

"Girl on Fire" a voice chimed as I tiptoed from the door.

"Hi Finnick," I sighed, as he closed his own door behind him. "Good night?"

"Numbed with champagne" he answered glumly, holding his robe closer to him. We all wore the same robes on these occasions; this is how Snow decided to present us to his bidders.

We walked in silence as far as his room. "Well I..." he trailed off before wandering into his room.

Before I met him, I thought he loved his promiscuous life and being with different women every night. He always acted as if he was cock of the walk, confidence personified. But now, a whole new light has been shed on Finnick Odair. He was feeling as used and unloved as I do.

Back in my room, Peeta was waiting, huddled in a corner in an identical robe. He had had a bidder tonight too, probably some leggy blonde who he had wined and dined and left charmed and in love with him. He certainly looked fresher and less beaten up than I did. But Peeta dealt with this better than I did, Peeta treated every woman who bid on him as a lady. They loved him.

"Bad night?" he asked as I climbed into the shower. He visibly winced as he saw the bruises on my body and neck. Reaching for a bottle of ointment he began to gently treat the ugly bruises, which began to disappear before my eyes – the instant affect of the Capital's magic concoction. He led me into bed, holding me in this arms he whispered soothingly until he I fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning" Effie's cheerful voice rang through the bedroom. "Busy busy day."

I groaned. It was going to be a busy day. Today Peeta and I were being sent back to District 12 for the reaping so we could meet the kids we would be mentoring.

Rolling over, I noted that Peeta had vacated my bed, probably to save Effie the shock. An omelette was sitting on the bedside table. Clearly Peeta had summoned room service before he had left.

"Your prep team is here in fifteen minutes, into your bath."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed toward Peeta's room.

Because I had to be maintained for my nightly visitors, the prep team didn't have to do much primping before I was ready for Cinna. I didn't even listen to their chatter because I had only one thought on my mind. In a couple of hours, I would be on a train out of this place. It would be just Peeta and me, on a train. Sure, Effie would be hovering but anything was better than Snow's regime.

* * *

Predictably, a half an hour after we retired to our separate bedrooms on the train, I heard a gentle tap on the door. As I heard the door slide open, I sidled up in the bed to make room for him.

"Hi" he whispered gently.

I gasped as his cold feet touched my toasty ones. "Hi" I replied, grumpily.

We were silent for a few minutes, both caught up in our own thoughts.

"Do all of them hurt you?" he asked, I could hear the pain in his voice. In my eyes, Peeta was a friend, and my only friend when we were in the Capital. It was nearly a year since our reaping and six months since the Victory Tour ended, and we found ourselves being shoved together more and more. Whenever Snow sent a message saying that one of us had been hired out for the night, we were each other's supports. We looked after each other. Although he did most of the looking after, he coaxed into getting up, made sure I ate and was generally okay. He quickly became my lifeline. But nonetheless, seeing the bruises that those animals inflicted on me while I was their plaything for a few hours hurt him, no matter how brave he pretended to be.

"Well we can't all have bidders falling at our feet" I said, nudging him gently, trying to lighten the mood. "Be careful or you'll put Finnick out of work."

"Don't" he said darkly. I felt his arms snake around my waist and for a moment I allowed him to hold me in silence.

"You know, I never thought I would feel this safe in District 12" Peeta sighed. "At least there we know Snow can't pimp us out. No-one can afford us."

**Thanks for reading**

**xxx**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Thank you so much for your positive feedback. It is so appreciated and has spurred me on! I realise the last Chapter was quite short but this is a more appropriate length. **

**Hope you like**

Prim's high pitched squealing was what greeted me as I returned to my house in Victor's Village. I allowed my mother kiss me on the cheek. After taking in my appearance she noted that Capital life clearly suited me.

I knew what she meant. I was no longer the starved girl that left District 12. I was starting to fill out slightly, and was no longer 'pointy' and skinny. My prep team was thrilled with this; seemingly dressing someone with 'a bit of meat on them' was preferable to an emaciated child. I, however, was less pleased.

I knew I looked, and felt, healthier. There was no denying that. But I hated what this represented. The only reason they fed me so well in the Capital was because of my new...duty. No-one wanted to hire out a bag of bones who, quite frankly, looked, ill. My new healthy glow was much more crowd pleasing.

Instead of pointing all this out to my mother, though, I just smiled and accepted the compliment.

The Reaping was to take place three days from now, so Peeta and I had been granted a little bit of time for our families. We couldn't rule put a summons from Snow with orders to fulfil our duty to Panem but the amount of people who would be able to pay the exorbitant prices he charged for us was somewhat diminished the further we got from the Capital.

Instead, of wallowing in hatred for the Capital, which very much tempted me, I decided to throw myself into life in District 12 for the few days I had. Effie had settled herself in one of the empty houses in Victors Village and was too busy organising the Reaping and the immediate aftermath to care what I did.

With that in mind, the first thing I did after a quick (albeit heavily edited, on my side) catch up with my family, was visit my brand new cousin, Gale.

"Cousin!" I shouted with a wry smile on my face as he came into view. I knew that he didn't like being called my cousin though he never said outright. I already considered him family and thought he felt the same about me, but something about being called my cousin aggravated him.

As expected, he glowered back at me, holding a pheasant over one shoulder and five baby rabbits in his hand.

"You didn't even wait for me to go hunting?" I exclaimed angrily as I eyed his kill. "You knew I was coming back today"

"I didn't want you to ruin your pretty Capital clothes" he muttered, eying me warily.

For the first time I realised that I was still dressed in the pretty summer dress Effie had forced me into this morning. It really wasn't something I could pull off but I intended to get in taken in so Prim could wear it - it would suit her better.

"Well I was in such a rush to see my cousin I forgot to change."

Again, he frowned.  
"I missed you" I sighed. He just didn't realise how much. There are times in life when you just need your best friend, one of those times is when your body is being bid on and you are hopelessly used. And if that best friend happens to be your hunting partner who has deadly aim well that's even better!

"I missed you too catnip. How long do I have you for?"

"Not nearly long enough."

The following day, Gale and I met before dawn to indulge in a little light hunting. We were still in the forest well into the afternoon and we were rewarded highly for our efforts.

We both knew that we weren't there for the hunting per say. Of course, we needed the food but to hunt for that many hours was generally unheard of. What we really wanted was just to spend time together. I craved the normality and the companionship, and even when we were both exhausted and just sitting in silence, it felt so wonderfully normal.

"What do you do in the Capital anyway?" Gale wondered eventually. "You were up there for so long."

_Snow sells my body to willing buyers_. That's what I wanted to say, because if you can't tell your best friend who can you tell? "Just appearances and talk shows and that kind of thing. I guess they're building up a stock for this year's Games so they can televise them when there's not enough blood in the arena" I said instead.

This was not strictly a lie. Peeta and I had been forced to record many of those things for that very purpose.

"I missed you" he said so quietly I thought I might have imagined it.

Meeting his eyes, I saw that he was holding something back. There was an innate sadness which I had never seen before.

I scooted a little closer on the stump that we were sharing so that our hands were touching.

"We talked on the phone most nights" I reminded him gently. He had spent many evenings with Prim and my mother so he was usually on hand when I rang them to check in. "And I wrote to you all the time."

"But that's not...you, is it? I missed you. I..." he trailed off, his whole body tense with frustration. Without missing a beat, he grabbed my cheeks in his hands and placed his lips firmly on mine.

For a moment, I was so taken aback I just froze. I gradually allowed myself to relax. I was almost returning his affections. Almost.

But then his kiss got more urgent. More forceful. As he carefully slid his arm behind my neck, my breath began to quicken and panic filled me.

Any other time this action, while it would certainly have surprised me, would not affect me badly. However, having had men do this exact thing to me for months, having them violate me night after night, made this action thoroughly harrowing.

I prised his hands from my face and leapt to my feet, trying to contain the tremors that had taken over my body. Memories were flooding to my mind - that dreaded red robe, the taste of alcohol in their mouths, the bruises that cover my body, the violation. I fell to my knees, sobs coming in convulsions.

This was the first time it had really hit me.

"Katniss?" I could hear Gale's voice, somewhere far away. "Katniss what is it? What's wrong?"

I could hardly breath, let alone talk. I allowed him wrap his arms around me, and cradle me as if I was one of his siblings who had just fallen over and scraped my knee.

"I'm sorry" I managed to whisper eventually.

"Me too." He sounded so thoroughly glum.

"No, you've nothing to apologise for," I pressed, acutely aware that he did nothing wrong. "It's just...you don't understand"

"Then explain" he pleaded, desperation taking over.

"I can't."

He held me for a few more minutes. I could feel his face in my hair. After a lifetime, he helped me up and brought me and our days killing back to the safe confines of District 12.

As we passed Peeta's house, I disentangled myself from Gale's guiding arm and burst through the front door. I found Peeta in the kitchen, covered in flour. He took in my stricken tear blotched face and my dishevelled appearance and Gale jumping in behind me.

"What happened?" he demanded of Gale as he enveloped me in his arms, softly stroking my hair the way he always did to calm me down.

I buried my head in his chest, ignoring the rapid conversation happening between my two companions. Just breathing in Peeta's familiar smell - flour, paints and something I just couldn't place - made me calm down and come back to earth.

When I resurfaced Gale had left. Peeta led me outside to the bench he had in his garden and asked me questions about hunting and what I'd been up to since I came back. All very mundane. All very friendly.

We noticed a hovercraft coming toward us but paid it little heed. Effie was ordering so many things from the Capital the hovercrafts were more or less acting as her courier service. Seemingly, she had friends in high places.

But the hovercraft didn't go to Effie's. Instead it stopped directly overhead, and a package was dropped out the door, landing metres from our feet.

I tensed. It was unmistakable. The package consisted on the dreaded red robe with what could only be an envelope on top. Judging by Peeta's reaction he recognised it too.

We slowly approached the package to see which one of us was sold off tonight. The slanting writing confirmed my worst fears:

_Katniss__._

**Thanks for reading**

**xxx**


	3. Coming Clean

**So, it's been a long time and I am sorry for the long delay!**

**Happy Christmas everyone, **

**Enjoy**

"You're back?" Peeta gasped jumping up from the table before standing there awkwardly as if wondering whether to join me at the door or invite me in. "How was it?"

"Let's just say that you are lucky that there are no wealthy women living in District 12" I sighed pulling at the red robe. I couldn't wait to take it off. Snow allowed us to keep the robes after each encounter which led to a ritual between Peeta and I. The ritualistic burning of the robe was what I looked forward to from the moment it landed on my lap. I could see that Peeta already had the kerosene and matches on the table.

"I would have done it, if I could" Peeta said gently

"I don't think you're old Cray's type" I scoffed, as I fell into his arms. Only he had the magic touch that could make me forget it all.

"Come on" he whispered into my ear, "change your clothes and we will make this road disappear"

* * *

A determined ant was carrying a leaf at least ten times its size along the ground. Such a little creature battling against the odds, he was almost inspirational. I bet there was no president ant back at the colony calling the shots and telling this poor little ant what to do with the leaf. Only two hours until I had to standing in front of the children of the district. I was using my time well I was out in the forest with Gale, hiding from the world and my responsibilities and our esteemed President. Almost inspirational.

"Katniss?" Gale's voice cut across the glorious silence. "Where were you the other night?"

"I-uh-"

"I went to your house but your mother said you were with Peeta. But when I went over to his house, to make sure you were ok after what happened with us and nobody answered. And…where were you?" his eyes bore into me. A mixture of concern and jealousy coloured his face. I felt his hand slip into mine as we lay side by side on the cool forest floor. Gazing into those eyes, eyes that were deeper than the artificial lakes in the Capital, I became tongue tied. I wanted to tell him the truth but I couldn't even begin to explain it.

"Well, I…Effie needed to brief us on the reaping" I stumbled, maybe a little too quickly "And when Haymitch was there she decided to feed us all."

"Effie Trinket cooks?!" This was clearly the most pertinent part of the story for Gale.

"Well she has a lot of ready prepared food from the Capital."

"There are plenty around the Seam who she could give that to" Gale grumbled angrily. "You four are hardly the hungriest people in the District. But I suppose that you are a special elite party with your lamb stew while we choke on our stale bread." The bitterness in his voice caught me off guard. I never considered myself separate from him or the general population of the District.

"It's not like that" I murmured.

"Isn't it? Well tell me Katniss, while my brothers and sisters are standing in line for the reaping, when your little sister is standing in for the reaping where will you be? Will you be with us at the back, or up on the podium, looking down on us?"

"You know I have no choice in that."

"I just hope that you don't forget about us when you're living the highlife Katniss," Gale sighed turning away from me.

"The highlife?" I repeated, my fingers unconsciously reaching up to my neck where the bruises that Cray had left were still visible. Without the ointments that were available on hand in the Capital, I was left wearing a scarf wound around my neck to hide the evidence.

"What else would you call it?" came the tart reply.

I glanced over at him. Gale was staring decidedly at the sky. Without seeing his face I knew that his eyes were hard and angry, but sad. I had to do something; I couldn't leave him in the District, thinking I was loving life in the Capital. I technically shouldn't tell him but I couldn't leave it like this.

"It's not the highlife Gale, I'm still me."

"I've seen your "The Capital Needs You" promos" he mocked.

"Because they aren't staged at all" I hissed, hoping the sarcasm was evident. "Because I get to decide what I do in the Capital and what I say and everything."

His face was still hard. Words weren't working.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I unwound my scarf. I couldn't meet my friend's eyes as he saw the bruises and deep welts. For a moment I wondered whether I was making there right decision but it was too late now.

Gale stared, as if there were no words.

"Not the highlife" I laughed bitterly.

"How…"

"How did this happen?" I finished, "didn't you know?! I can be bought for a highly unreasonable price and I am at the mercy of the purchaser. Most like to rough me up a bit before they sleep with me. They don't have to show the same restraint with me as they do their wives. I'm a real hit in the Capital. So they feed me and look after me so that I can continue bringing them money."

Gale sprang from the ground and made to run back to the District but I grabbed his wrist to restrain him.

"Effie knows nothing about this. Haymitch has been through this himself and can't help any more than he does, and Peeta is being purchased as much as I am so there is no-one you can take your anger out on. Gale, Gale look at me. You have to promise me that you will wont tell anyone about this. Please Gale"

He was still angry. It wasn't working. I sprang up so I was next to him, desperation spreading to every pore of my body. He was going to do something that would get him killed. Gale couldn't die because of me. I clasped his cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to his. I brushed away the terror that was creeping up on me, I had to get him listening to me.

His hands went to my waist and I subtly clenched my fist. I could deal with this if it was going to save Gale's life.

"Oh"

A voice I was never expecting to hear in the forest reached my ears.

"Peeta? What's wrong?" I demanded.

Poor Peeta was panting slightly, his knees were muddy as if he had fallen and a sheen of sweat matted his brow. Peeta was not meant to be taken out of civilisation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" he whispered staring at the ground. "Katniss, Cinna is waiting up at the house. Effie is ready to throttle you with her clip board."

Gale led the way out of the forest, my hand clasped awkwardly in his. Peeta couldn't take his eyes off our hands. I wanted to separate them, but Gale didn't let go until we got to Victor's Village.

"I will ring the house once we get to the Capital" I whispered to Gale, as Peeta stood awkwardly to the side. "Don't do anything and we will talk about this then."

Gale nodded silently. He watched as Peeta walked me to the front door and into the arms of my waiting prep team.

**Thanks for reading**

**xxx**


	4. Duty Calls

**This chapter is dedicated to Shadowdust!**

"I can't die" the girl tribute sobbed for the millionth time since we got on the train. Her tears were creating a wet patch of Peeta's shoulder.

"We're going to do everything we can to prepare you" Peeta soothed, rubbing her back, "don't you worry. We know what we're doing."

"I have a boyfriend you know" she spluttered. "I can't die."

I stared at her perplexed. Had she never heard of decorum? Or at the very least, dignity? She must have realised she was doing herself no favours. All this crying was painting a target on her back. From the moment Effie called her name she had not stopped crying. Effie had done her best to calm her down but nothing was to be done. Now that we were on the train, she was glued to Peeta's side, and Peeta had become her babysitter.

The male tribute was much more to my liking. He sat in the armchair, sullenly glaring out the window. Every now and again he would run his hands through his dark brown hair, or glance hostilely at his fellow tribute. He had said very little since Effie had summoned him forward, just a polite hello and introduction.

I watched the two of them, sadly. It was our job to help them survive this barbaric game; it was our job to keep them alive. Unconsciously, I fingered the scarf that I had persuaded Cinna to allow me to keep wearing. Was it really kind to help them survive that barbarism only to be dragged into another game? I looked at the girl, whose name I had already forgotten. If she couldn't handle her name being chosen how could she handle the smell of alcohol on some man's breath as he pushes her against a wall and chokes her for sport? She couldn't.

Maybe the boy could. Not like Peeta. Peeta was kind and managed to make every woman fall in love with him. But this boy could get away with the sullen moody look, women would think him brooding. If he can make it through the Hunger Games, perhaps he could survive the life that followed.

"Katniss?" Peeta called. "Maybe you could show Delphi her room? She can clean up for dinner."

Delphi! That was her name, Delphi Baxwoll. Eventually someone would say the boy's name and I could remember that too.

"Sure," I said tersely. I would have preferred to take spend time with the boy but gender dictated.

I led her, through the train to where her room was. She sniffled all the way there but I didn't acknowledge her. I would allow the tears for today, after that she had to be strong or face the fact that she was showing the world how weak she was.

"Ms Everdeen" she squeaked as I opened the door to her room. "I'm glad I have you as my mentor."

"My name is Katniss, Delphi," I said gently. "Go clean up and I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

"So, you and Gale?" Peeta asked once we were finally alone. Effie, Delphi and Alto (it turns out the boy tribute was called Alto Greenlaw) were in bed and Haymitch had moved into the bar car so myself and Peeta were left in the dining room. Initially we were discussing tactics for the Tributes and just as we were lulling into a peaceful silence he had to ask that.

"It's not what it looked like, I panicked," I sighed.

After an inquiring look from Peeta, I divulged the whole story.

"You shouldn't have told him"

"I know"

"He could put you in danger. If he does anything, you will pay," Peeta sounded worried.

"He won't, Gale is my friend Peeta. He won't get me hurt."

"Do you want me to sleep in your bed?" Peeta asked patiently, clearly deciding to drop the subject of my possible demise.

I nodded.

He glanced at my neck, and collar bone. I had taken off the scarf as soon as we were alone because it was just too warm on the train. "We need to get some of that ointment once we get to the Capital. I think I left some of in our bathroom. Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

"She's crying again?" I sighed as I entered the breakfast room.

Peeta threw me an angry look.

"No Peeta. If she wants to have a chance she must listen to me."

"Katniss, I don't think now is the time" Effie warned.

I looked over at Haymitch, and saw a minute nod. I knew he would be on my side and, taking him as the most experienced mentor among us; I took his affirmation and continued my tirade.

"Delphi, you said you were glad to have me as your mentor so listen to me now. The crying stops now, if you want my help. Either you at least pretend to be strong or you are just asking the Careers to take you. You can't show your weakness or your human side if you don't want to be eaten alive."

Delphi looked at me, so astounded that her tears had dried up.

"The next time you cry in public Delphi, will be the last time I help you."

Peeta and Effie looked as if they wanted to kill me right there and then. Neither of them would ever understand tough love. I knew she couldn't show her weaknesses, and I knew that if they were to continue treating her like porcelain and cajoling her like they had been she would never make it. I may have been harsh but she was going to be okay.

Haymitch seemed rather proud however. "Take a seat sweetheart. You'll make one hell of a mentor."

"Mr Mellark, Ms Everdeen," an attendant said monotonously, "a message from the Capital."

We were handed identical letters, with our names written in neat slanted writing and the presidential seal on the back. Ignoring the looks of curiosity around the table, I ripped it open.

_Ms Everdeen, _

_President Snow wishes to express his appreciation and welcome you as a mentor to the Hunger Games. He understands that your time will be taken up with this duty for the next month however, he wishes to make it clear that it is your obligation to the Capital to continue your duties. You will not be called on during the day but you must ensure that you are available every night. It is imperative that you don't allow yourself to be waylaid by the fanfare that is the Hunger Games, and consider yourself above the law,_

_You shall be hearing from us again soon,_

_Rhymer Perthshire,_

_Victor Liaison._

"Anything important?" Effie chimed, clearly trying to figure out what the President wanted from us.

I ignored her, "Peeta do you want to start with Delphi or Alto?"

"I think it would be better if I took Delphi" he replied folding his letter.

"Alto, come with me" I ordered, getting up from the table. Duty called.

**Thanks for Reading**

**xxx**


End file.
